High on Drugs and Love
by TitianiaKiss
Summary: Athrun is about to marry Lacus, but is having an affair with Cagalli, now Athrun is about to marry Lacus, Will Cagalli do anything to stop it? KxL AxC 10th Chappie is up!
1. College of Orb Istitute University

Author's note: Kudos! I am new here in FanFiction, hope you will likey my story! if youz have time pls give me some reviews, your comments and seggestions will be most appreciated! If youz guys have questions on what is the meaning of what juz e-mail me...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed

Wrists clenching. Sweats dropping. Legs twitching. Anticipations rising. As each student waited for the very sound that could save them from the very agony and longing ness of freedom. When everybody thought that finally there was no hope…

Rrrrriiiiinnnngggg! The bell has rung stating that the orientation day for the new semestral year has ended at Orb Institute University, students started to run outside their classrooms like a swarm of locusts.

Everyone is hustling and bustling, trying to get out of school as fast as they could, but are also expecting the classes that would start tomorrow.

But amidst the sound and noise of footsteps, chatter and cheer, Lacus Clyne, a simple girl, kind, generous, yadda yadda yadda…

Whom mostly everybody loved, surrounded by friends and acquaintances, was admired from afar by a shy boy named Kira Yamato.

Kira of course is like any other boy, shy, timid etc. etc. you guys know that sort of crap right? Wrong! Kira is a bad boy who smokes weed, sucks heroin and drinks margaritas with beer till the morning dawn with his, likewise, influential friends.

And yes, as bizarre and common as it may sound, a bad boy like Kira is in love with the sweetest and nicest girl on campus. Why you may ask? How the crap should I know? Read on for all I care, I'm just killing time here…

As I have said earlier, Lacus was being admired from afar by the dire boy Kirat

err... I mean, Kira.

Whack! His back was hit by a strong force that anyone could have been knocked out if he/she doesn't use heroin. Kira turned around to come face to face with… with…

GASP! "Sy?" Kira shouted. "What the hell were you doin' Fuck! " Kira wrapped Sy by his arm around Sy's neck and gave him a nuggy.

"Where have you been man! It's been a whole week!",

Sy suddenly turned and said in a poignant voice, "Well, yeah you know, gone out with Fllay last weekend and… you know."

"Yeah… we know. Dumped yah huh? look man, she aint' worth it, did yah ask her why?"

"Yeah... somethin' bout' a guy here in school, way more chill than me she said,"

"But, you guys already know she's a bitch right?" Kira said thinking that it _might _cheer Sy up.

Okay enough with the sappy stuff. Let's check what we've got so far, Lacus, little Miss Popular and smart. Kira in love with her, Sy arrived who's been dumped by a Bitch name Fllay, Sy sad, Kira comfort. Get the picture? Great! Good for you… (In a sarcastic sort of way.) .

Although Lacus is the most sought after girl in campus, she is only bound to the affair with a popular guy at school named Athrun Zala, as cliché as it may sound. (But who cares? Stories are supposed to be cliché and fiction right? Right! Awesome! Yeah… like whatever.).

Anyway, Athrun Zala is a Metrosexual type of person who looks down at anyone who has less money than him (Coz he knows he's the richest of all!) and obviously he's Smart, Athletic, Straight A's, and only uses Designer Drugs.

You may wonder why Athrun Zala and Lacus Clyne are "affianced" to each other, what I mean about "affianced" is that their Betrothed, forced to get married, get it? Why you may ask again? Coz their RICH! Filthy, stinkin', Fuckin' RICH that their parents don't know what to do with the fuckin' money.

(If you still don't get it yet I'll lay it down for yah… Their parents are too selfish to donate; in fact that's why Lacus and Athrun were to get married so that the money will combine! Like duh!) 

Yeah Kira knows she's bound. But does true love have boundaries! (Gak! How mushy can that get?) And yes a drunkard teenager like Kira can fall in love. (You may stop reading now if you like, I _know_ how you feel.)

Anyway, Kira and Sy who are now outside the school campus saw one of Lacus' closest friends handing out colorful fliers and went to check it out. "Hey guys!" it was Miriallia waving at Kira and Sy.

"Hey…" Kira replied. "What's this Millie?"

"Oh Right! Am havin' a pool party coz the rents' aint home and its kinda like the last party for summer, doncha think? …Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Sy shouted loud enough to turn heads. "Shhh… no need to shout!" Millie whispered with her fore finger on her lips.

"I dunno man…" Kira said awkwardly. "Why not? I need it man… coz of you knows…"

"Okay… fine."

"Great! See you guys on Saturday okay?" said Millie as she ran off to meet with Lacus a couple of feet away with some other girls.

As Kira glanced at where Millie was going he saw Lacus meet his eyes with hers, he froze.

Staring… At Lacus… Whose waving and shouted "Hi Kira!" with her hands on her face. Kira then whispered "Hi…" like a puppy dog begging for scraps on the table.

Another SLAP! Hit Kira but this time on the face. "Wake up man! She's already gone five minutes ago…"

"Huh…?"

"God! I… I … I can't believe it! Sure, I had _suspicions_ that you like Lacus, but this time it's for sure! I can't wait to tell the gang! Hahaha! Who would have thought?"

Kira grabbed Sy by the neckline of his shirt and grunted "If you tell one soul I'm gonna do somethin so bad, so bad that you are gonna run to your mama and kill yourself!"

"Alright! Alright! I won't squeal! Just let go of me! This is my best shirt!" Sy cried like a helpless witow bebe.

Kira unconstrained him and went on his way. "Kira! Yo man wait fo' me!"

Next Chappie is " The Party"


	2. The Party

Heyy! Your back! that means your interested in my story! yee pee! bounces like a haro hope you like this next one...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed

Saturday, 9:00 P.M. "The Party"

(I think it's better if we skip to the party, don't you? Tee-hee snort hee…)

Kira and Sy entered, and were deafened by the loud party music and saw that their frat mates already arrived ahead of them.

Then two of their friends came to them and said "Heyy man! Glad you guys could make it!" "Like yeah where have you guys been? Got any Valium!"

It was Tolle and Millie hangin' on each other already overdosed with heroin and cocaine

(I know you may think that Tolle and Millie should be dead by now, but I already told you… This is FICTION!).

"YEAH!" Sy screamed like a happy giddy little girl.

"Okaaayy…Hi Tolle, Millie and no Millie I aint got any." Kira whispered as he moved a few inches away from Sy. "I'm gonna go to the bar and have me some booze… Sy, why don't you hang out with Tolle and Millie, that alright with you?"

"Pshhh, yeah sure man, no probs! I'm gonna try to get Millie here to introduce me to some babes! Millie! Tolle! Wait you guys!"

Kira soon found himself unaccompanied in a sea of people he knows, but most of his friends are already too drunk and/or high to hang out with. Kira sat on the bar and ordered the strongest gin they could give, and drank it with hashish.

All of a sudden Kira smelled a scent, so familiar like Rose petals and Lavender with a hint of cherry (Yeah, it's amazing how a guy knows that bullshit.).

Kira turned his head slowly, and suddenly noticed and realized it was…

Lacus.

"Gak…ahck…!" Kira chocked. "Are you okay?" Lacus said timidly.

Kira turned away. Embarrassed. "Fine…!" Kira gasped as he tried to make his voice sound normal but failed due to the gin that lingered in his throat.

Kira turned again, this time, facing Lacus. As he turned he was shock to find Lacus all red in the cheeks, breathing heavily close to Kira's face. So close that he could feel a mist like spray of alcohol in her lips.

Lacus, closed her eyes, leaned forward and… you guessed it! (Like obviously!) kissed Kira in the lips. Kira tasted what seemed to be his Gin (Apparently, the young, the innocent, the down right inexperienced Lacus thought the Gin was water…).

Kira could not restrain himself. After all, he's wanted to kiss her since pre-k. Suddenly (again) Lacus was knocked out (need I say more…?).

Kira caught her, lift her, and carried her up the stairs (Yes I know these kinds of scenarios are so passé, but now I'm going to remind you that this is my fabfanfic! Aint that right? Yeah I know fantastic! Ha-ha...).

Kira entered to one of the rooms, placed Lacus on the bed and sat down beside her (Heyy…! I know what the freakin' hell you're thinkin'! Read on…).

Although Kira thinks that the most logical thing to do is to remove her clothes, fuck her and leave her… Well, don't they always. BUT! This is one babe Kira really loves! So…he couldn't do it (Aww…don't get so down in the dumps I'm not finished yet!).

Kira started to feel the Gin acting up in his bloodstream. Enticement also started setting in his mind. Kira unknowingly, started to unbutton Lacus' blouse. It was a floral button down blouse with a built-in bra (Luckily for Kira! Kyuk kyuk!).

Kira grabbed both Lacus' breasts and started to squeeze them slowly and gently.

blink blink "Kira…?" Lacus was awakened by sudden feelings of discomfort.

Lacus' rose up from the bed and her eyes started to focus. Kira was still in the state of bliss, not knowing that the naive virgin has awoken.

Fury hit Lacus like a piercing blade and slapped Kira on the face with all her strength. Twice. Kira woke up (with out actually feelin' a fuckin' thing—what did you expect from drinkin' hashish with gin?) and realized that his hands were still clenching Lacus' bosoms.

Kira detached his hands from Lacus and looked at her with puzzlement.

"How could you do this to me!" Lacus screamed trying to suppress her tears.

"Pervert!" Kira finally realized what he just did and tried to calm Lacus down, "Lacus wait! I didn't mean it! You got knocked out after you kissed me!" "Go to Hell!"

Lacus buttoned her shirt, got up and started to walk away but was caught by Kira on her wrist. "Unhand me!" "Please! Let me explain…" "There's nothing to explain! Now…let…me…go!"

Lacus freed loose her hand from Kira's grip and sped through the door.

Kira smacked himself on the head, as if he has a headache and fell on the bed. Little did Kira know that a lurking shadow entered the room…

Hmmm... who could it be? well duh im sure youz guys are smart enough to know.

If you guys are still interested pls proceed to next chappie! toodles!


	3. Sudden High

Here's the next chapie! im sure you guys already figured out that i made this story before i submitted it here in FanFic. Y-you didnt? Buking!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed

Lacus (still running) bumped unto… "Cagalli! Oh Cagalli!" Lacus was relieved to see her best friend sitting on a bean bag with a couple of her own friends.

"Lacus? What's wrong?" "Kira…he…he…grabbed me!" "Finally!" Cagalli thought, and grinned that was hardly noticeable.

Cagalli decided to play along…"What? Oh! You poor thing!" Cagalli patted Lacus' back sympathetically (Note that the word sympathetic has the word pathetic).

"Maybe its time you should lose your cursed virginity!"

Lacus gasped, "Cagalli! You should not speak of such a thing! You should save it for your future husband when you get married…" Cagalli interrupted bluntly and said "Too late!" casually and proudly.

Lacus gasped…_again_, "Cagalli your still sixteen! …with _who_?" Cagalli cleared her throat and leaned unto Lacus' ear "With your… (Whisper whisper). Then Lacus just lose it… "ATHRUN FUCKING ZALA!"

* * *

A couple of miles away… "Did I hear someone use my name in vain?" Athrun wondered as silence fell and crickets sounded in the background. "Oh well!" He then went back to playing with his GameGuy Advance.

* * *

"Fllay…!" Kira rasped still bewildered of what had happened "What are you doing here?".

Fllay smirked and walked closer towards Kira, "Oh nothing Kira. I came here to find you." "What the freakin' shit of pie do ya mean!" Kira said in protest.

"What does he mean about pie?" Fllay thought to herself, "I heard everything that happened Kira, on why Lacus ran away, in fact I saw _every damn thing_…" Fllay whispered slyly and seductively.

Kira sweated hard, scared of total humiliation towards his family (Obviously his friends doesn't care…) But his father does!

I forgot to mention that Kira and Cagalli are sibs (like…duhh…) and that they too belong in the upper class people like Lacus and Athrun and yet Lacus and Athrun were still ten times more rich than Kira and Cagalli.

"W…what! Y…you wont tell anyone r…right Fllay?" Fllay grinned even more evilly in the feeling of triumph that she has the upper hand, "Maybe I wont if…" "If what…?" "If you drink this special juice I made! Hehehe…"

"Is that it!" Kira snatched the strange colored liquid and gulped it down like the easy fool he is. "What…the…hell…?"

* * *

"Where is he now Lacus?" Cagalli asked hastily. sniff sniff "Well, I guess he's still in the room…masturbating."

"Let's go catch him in the act!" Cagalli shrieked excitedly. "Cagalli…!" "Okay okay fine. Let's go talk to him."

"Wait…" Lacus said hesitantly, "Maybe later Cagalli, I need to think."

* * *

Thud! Kira fell flat facing the floor, Fllay sat on her heels facing Kira's face hoping that he might catch a glimpse of her underwear. "How do you feel Kira…?" Fllay said triumphantly,

"Mmmphfff…" Kira was lightheaded and could only mumble. Fllay started to remove Kira's clothes and hers as well. Fllay, with all her might, placed Kira on the bed and started to get on top of him; Kira was still half awake and looked at Fllay.

But it wasn't Fllay he was seeing, it was..."Lacus…" Kira whispered and went in to the woman he thought was the one he loved (Oh how sad! It's as if Kira didn't fuck bitches before!—which he did…heehaw!).

* * *

Sniiiiiiiiiifffffffff…! Cagalli seems to be holding a tube of foil with white powder in it, "Want some flake?"

"No thanks! God Cagalli please don't overdose, just this once!"

"'Kay! So you wanna go see Kira now?"

"Hmmm…okay, I guess it's good that he made the first move, coz I was still shy around him…okay lets go." "Finally!" Cagalli said relieved as they walked up the stairs until they came across the first room.

"Is this it?" Cagalli asked wondering, "Hmm…I'm not really sure, just open it." Cagalli turned the knob and was horrified (and grossed) to see Dearka, Yzak and GASP! Murrue?…on the bed.

"God! I can't believe it!" Cagalli shrieked, "Eew! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SICK!" SLAM! Lacus shut the door. "Aww…hey c'mon Lacus it was gettin' good!" "Shut your pie hole missy and let's keep going!"

* * *

"Mmmmhh…oh Kira…your amazing!" Fllay sighed in satisfaction and Kira just smiled while looking at her and thinking it was Lacus he just made love with.

All of a sudden Kira's eyes started to blur. Kira got up, still on the bed, and began to rub his eyes. "What's wrong Kira?" Fllay said worriedly that the juice might be wearing off, "I don't know my eyes are getting blurry, but I'm fine coz I'm with you…"

He looked at Fllay as his eyes started to focus. His eyes widened with shock and pushed Fllay by her shoulders and fell down on the floor.

Furious, Kira tried to pull his hair off "Holy fuck! Shiiiittt!" He started to breath heavily and sweat.

Kira glared at Fllay insanely "You…YOU BITCH!" Terrified, Fllay huddled up her legs, frightened of what Kira might do to her. Kira was about to grab Fllay by the hair when suddenly the door opened.

* * *

After five doors later, Cagalli and Lacus finally found the door they were looking for, but when they opened it, Lacus wished that it was still the wrong door.

Lacus was too shock and distressed to say anything, while Cagalli on the other hand, "We _did_ catch him on the act!" Fllay slowly crawled towards Cagalli and Lacus with a hand reaching out to them, "Help…me…please!"

Lacus looked at Kira obviously showing how disgusted she is and walked away. Kira grabbed his boxers and hurriedly wore it and went after Lacus, "Lacus! WAIT!"

Lacus accidentally hit the drunken Sy while running through the hall way. "Hey…hic! Kira! You finally…hic! made a move! Hehehe…HICCUP"

Kira and Lacus were already outside at the parking lot. "Lacus! LACUS WAIT!" Lacus didn't listen and just kept on fast-walking until she reached her Bentley convertible sports car.

This time Kira was frustrated and blurted "I LOVE YOU LACUS!" Lacus finally stopped, bowed down her head and turned around. "What…did you say?" Lacus asked, still confused.

"I said…I love you…Lacus." Kira sighed and gasped trying to catch his breath; Kira went closer until Lacus was just an arm's reach. Lacus wept, "You…love me?" Kira nodded relieved and smiled at her.

SLAP! Kira's head turned from the strong force of Lacus' hand. "I…love you too Kira, but after seeing you with Fllay naked I don't know what to think or feel anymore!" "Lacus, Fllay poisoned me! She gave me this juice thing in exchange of not telling on me of what I did to you…"

"I…I …I don't know! I wish I can believe you but I just can't! I'm so sorry…Kira."

Lacus opened her car, went inside and drove off with tears flowing with the intense speed of her car, leaving the miserable Kira half naked on the parking lot.

Kira went back inside the house and back in the room where he previously did the _deed_. He saw Fllay putting back her clothes on; Kira reached for his and looked at Fllay already fully dressed. "You're a real Bitch Fllay, a real Bitch."

Fllay went closer to him and liked her lips. "Proud of it babe!" Fllay was about to go out of the door when someone blocked her way.

"Fllay…? What are you? Kira! What's goin' on 'ere!" Kira turned to face Sy, and Kira was still half naked. "Sy it's not what you think!"

"Shut up Kira! I'm not that stupid you know!" Sy turned to walk away but paused, "I thought you were my friend…I hate you Kira!" Sy cried like a girl. Ran away…like a girl; Down the stairs and out of the house.

Fllay walked towards the door, "He was always such a wimp! Not like you Kira, you know how to turn a girl on…let's do it again sometime!"

Kira threw his shoe at Fllay but was too late to hit her coz she was already gone. Cagalli entered the room seeing Kira sitting on the bed all melancholy-like, and being the big sister that she is; she went closer and sat down beside him…

"Let's go home bro."

"Yeah…"

Oooohhh... I pity the poor boy! well, there will be a next chappie if youz readers are really interested in my story.

pls submit a review or e-mail me of your comments and seggestions. tooo daaa loooo! smiles like hershey's happiness


	4. Bared Pain

Here's the 4th chappie! I hope ill get more reviews... :3 I am currently in the process of making the 5th chappie. surprise surprise, there will be a lemon in the 5th chappie! but w/c pairing? KxL or AxC? stay tuned! Lemon is based from real-life experiences

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed

* * *

Monday, 9:00 A.M. "School Recess"

Lacus and Cagalli along with Sy, sat down on the benches at the school cafeteria. Sy was busy typing on his PalmTop, while Lacus is comforting Cagalli from another hang over from just last night.

"Where did you go last night anyway Cagalli? My servant phoned you a hundred times!" Lacus asked upset yet still comforted the dizzy Cagalli, "Oh you know… Athrun called and said he needed some cuddling… How could I resist! We ended up drinkin' till mornin'!"

Lacus gave out a sigh, and flashed back on the day she thought that she and Kira could be like Cagalli and Athrun…_but it without drugs! _

"Some Party huh guys?" It was Millie with Tolle, Dearka and Yzak following beside her. Dearka looked at Cagalli, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Hey… you okay Cagalli?"

"Not so loud! I'm still getting' a hangover!"

Lacus threw back her hair and glanced at Millie, "If you consider getting High and Drunk cool then it was an awesome party."

"Aww c'mon Lacus, are you still mad about the Kira-Fllay thing? Or was it not too glamorous for ya?" Millie replied to Lacus' sarcastic remark.

Lacus' eyes widened and turned her head away, then she mumbled "Kira-Fllay thing…" But it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hello all you happy Mediocre people!" Everyone instantly recognized the conceited, arrogant voice… Athrun Zala.

Yzak whispered to Dearka "What's mediocre?"

"Poor" Dearka replied.

Yzak was in flames, "Hey! I'm not poor!"

"Well… I'm richer than you aren't I?" Athrun shot back as he lit a weed. Lacus stood up from her seat and slapped Athrun on the face, kicked his balls and died… (Nah! Juz joking! But she almost did…).

"Oomph! Pumpkin pie! What did I do!" Athrun yelped as his cheek started to swell.

"Cut the crap Athrun! And don't you Pumpkin me! I already know about you!"

"So…about…?" "You and Cagalli…are sleeping!" Athrun held his chest with his palm and gasped.

Lacus continued "Not that I care, but your suppose to be _Royal _err…I mean Loyal to me! For Christ sake! Were getting married! No matter how much we hate it!"

Athrun bowed his head, hoping that Lacus would shut up and pity him, Lacus sighed

"So hell do I care if were married and you fuck with Cagalli…"

Athrun suddenly became active again "And your cool with that! Chuyens!" Athrun screamed acting all giddy-like,

"Hey, Cagalli" Athrun diverted his attention and nudged Cagalli with his elbow on her chest, "Let's meet up later at the Hotel, Mummsy gave me my billion allowance early!" "'kay!" Cagalli said in a still lightheaded voice.

Kira walked alone by himself (elaborate much? he he) and upon seeing the gang,_ his_ gang, enjoying themselves without him made him sad.

Seeing Athrun with them made him even more sad and angry! _Why is he with them!_ Kira thought. Kira looked closely and could see that Lacus is with them as well. Kira reminisced on what happened last night with Lacus on the parking lot.

He thought about Millie's shocked expression, Cagalli's surprised outburst, Sy's loneliness and betrayal, Fllay's insanely victorious laugh, his underwear seen by lots of his peers, and… _Lacus_.

Kira then tried to recall their conversation when they were in the parking lot. _I love you Lacus…What did you say? I said I Love you Lacus. You love me? _Kira nodded then the SLAP! Ahh…yes, how could anyone forget the swelling that night?

Kira recalled the conversation once more, _What happened next? _Kira couldn't remember, he tried all his might until he got a migraine, then it hit him…_I love you too Kira. _

_Yes!_ It was Lacus; it was before Lacus rode on her convertible that she mentioned those sweet perfect words to him. How could he? How could he forget those words that Lacus also renounced her love for him!

Kira wanted to talk to Lacus so badly, but noticed that she is always hangin' around with crowds or people always coming up to her to chat with whatever nonsense they could think of, so in conclusion: Lacus is never alone.

_If I can't get Lacus to be alone with me for a couple of minutes then…there is only one choice, _Kira decided. Kira looked around and walked around campus looking for _him_.

The notorious, conniving, secretive, lying teacher's pet, and known as the "_Provider"_

…Nicol.

Kira looked at the cold fountain drinking water and saw Nicol standing a meter away. He went closer and Miss Murrue came to pass by.

"Bonjour! Miss Murrue, I must say isn't it a lovely morning? You're looking lovely today as well…" Nicol yapped like the liar he is.

Miss Murrue is the French teacher who was supposes to be teaching French but she also began to adapt it by having French accents (she also teaches lotsa other _kinds_ of French!).

Murrue looked at Nicol who was smiling intently and waiting for her reply

"Bonjour! To you too Nicol, and yes it is a lovely morning…" Then she glanced at Kira, "Holà! Monsieur Yamato."

"Oh! S-sorry ma'am! Bon jour. To. You. ma'am! Kira stammered in surprise. Murrue smiled at Kira and gave him a little wink and went on her way.

"So Kira how may I help youz?" "Kira gave out a shiver

"I need _it_ man. Gimme the goods."

"Kira calm down!" Nicol became uneasy from Kira's stuttering and overwhelming body movements.

"C'mon man I-I need some-some crack a-and XTC!"

"Okay okay here! Now go away your freakin' me out!"

"He-here's t-the mo-"

"Keep it and go away!"

"Thanks man!" Kira smirked, _Works every time! He-he!_

Kira went back to the place where he last saw Lacus, but was nowhere to be seen. Kira went to the cafeteria, to the cold fountain, to the gym, to the ceremonial hall, to the Auditorium, to the teacher's lounge, to the student's lounge and lastly to the library.

Kira started to pant from exhaustion. _Where is she…?_ Kira thought.

Rrrrriiiiinnnggg! The bell has once again rung saying that it is time to go back to class.

Kira decided to look for her later and proceeded to his Bio-Sci Class (W/c he transferred earlier from his previous sched so that he can avoid Lacus in the mean time).

Kira sat at his usual seat at the back, where he can sniff unnoticeably by his teacher's and c-mates.

His teacher for Bio-Sci was Mr. La Flaga, a nerdy middle aged man with thick black glasses who _always_ wore his white coat (probably hoping that no would notice how little clothes he's got). It was already in the middle of the hour of class time when there was a knock at the door.

"C-come in." The door slid open and it was Murrue the French teacher who came in, "I have a student who has just transferred classes to your schedule Mr. La Flaga, would you like her to join you now or tomorrow?" Murrue inquired.

La Flaga blushed and started fiddling with his glasses to prevent them from sliding down his nose, "W-why o-of course! Why not?" Murrue smiled and turned her head towards the direction of the door, "Ms. Clyne, you may now join Mr. La Flaga's class."

_Clyne!_ Kira suddenly woke up from his state of dreariness. "Hello everyone!" Lacus smiled with pleasure as she entered waving at her new c-mates for this sem.

* * *

Please stay tuned for the next Chapter: Wild Heat

Note:  
peepz who are obsessed with lemon,

im sorry if my next chappie wont be in much detail, i am not good at elaborating sexual explicit materials. but yes it is based on my life experiences, I am 19 after all.

peepz who disagree with such:

GET WITH THE TIMES! ;p


	5. Wild Heat

**A/n:** Oohh... I m currently listening to "I wanna know what love is!" can someone show me? hehehe... oh and im in an internet cafe cough God it stinks in here! joke! i like this place... except for the crowding morons who are doing _it_ on purpose!

again that was a joke

Ugh... sorry you guys must be hating me right now! Pls enjoy my latest chappie **"Wild Heat"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own gundam seed**  
**

* * *

"Hello Ms. Lacus." Everybody asserted in unison as if they were from an N.A. group (w/c they are!) that gave Lacus the creeps.

Lacus looked around looking for an unoccupied seat and saw that there was a vacant one right next to… "Kira?" Lacus gasped in her mind but her eyes said it all.

Everyone turned around to glance at what Lacus was so worried about. Kira didn't seem to notice the countless different eyes looking at him as he was so busy staring at Lacus.

Murrue smiled at La Flaga and started to leave on her way towards the door, when Lacus tapped on her shoulder, "Pardonner moi Mademoiselle Murrue." Lacus whispered as La Flaga went back to lecturing his class.

(Excuse me Ms. Murrue.)

"Oui Ms. Clyne?" Murrue said wondering why Lacus spoke in French. "Je IL devait venir émerveillé si là-bas à d'autres classer disponible c'est Bio-Sci?"

(Yes, Ms. Clyne?)

(I would like to transfer to another class, is there another schedule available for Bio-Sci?)

Sorry for my wrong grammar in French. Proceed.

Murrue frowned at Lacus for being rude and using the French language as a 'secret language' to communicate, so that no one would understand them. Murrue asked her to come outside so they can converse properly.

"What is now the matter Ms. Clyne?" "I-I can't stay in that class!" "Pourquoi cela?" "Uhmm... I…" Before Lacus could speak Murrue cut her off, "Je vous plains Ms. Clyne but there aren't any more classes available."

(Why so?)

(I am so sorry Ms. Clyne…)

"This will have to do. I too, have to go back to my class. See you Ms. Clyne." When Ms. Murrue was out of sight Lacus stomped her feet, _Darnnit! I didn't know Kira transferred here too! Of all the bull! _Lacus wanted to scream but was then called by La Flaga who was peeping through the door, to join the class.

La Flaga reached his arm towards Lacus then pointed to a vacant seat next to Kira

"Ms. Clyne, you may sit next to Mr. Yamato so that I can monitor the new students in my class. You do understand English don't you Ms. Clyne?"

"Yes sir." Lacus responded as she started walking slowly towards her desk.

Kira looked away as if he is keenly looking outside.

Lacus hesitantly sat on her desk and tried to concentrate on the subject so as not to accidentally make contact with Kira's eyes.

Kira tried his best not to look at Lacus but his curiosity got the best of him. Kira pretended to write in his notebook by lifting the other side of the notebook so that

Lacus won't notice him looking at her.

Kira looked at Lacus from her face then down to her… breast? Apparently Lacus' blouse was missing a button from her uniform and didn't seem to notice it.

Kira could not resist but to stare. He then recalled the night the gin had taken over his mind and started to grab those big twins. Kira couldn't understand his feelings at this very moment. Is he getting hard? Did he even feel a slight feeling of guilt! Or was he too mesmerized by the bulging cleavage with expensive lingerie?

Nobody knows.

Lacus had a strange feeling that someone was watching her. She looked at Kira, and she could see that he was in some kind of trance and he was drooling! Lacus looked down and saw that her cleavage is very exposed with a slight hint of her laced white bra.

Lacus took her thick hardbound Bio-Sci book and threw it at Kira's face!

Thump!

"Yeouch!" Kira hollered due to the inflicting pain of a hard and heavy object that was lodged on his face, specifically on his nose.

La Flaga placed his lesson plan and chalk on the table, "What is going on back there!" one thing about La Flaga is that, when he is mad, he becomes a whole different person.

Lacus instantly raised her hand, "Professor! Kira peeped in my blouse!" Lacus said in a loud tone.

Kira was still too busy with his nose that started to bleed heavily.

While Lacus was busy ranting, La Flaga has had enough, "Silence!"

La Flaga glared at Lacus and Kira, "Mr. Yamato, please proceed to the nurse's clinic and have that bridge checked." He then pointed at Lacus, "Ms. Clyne, I'm very disappointed in you reacting this way on the first day of class! I have no choice but to send you to internment."

"But Sir!" Lacus said in protest as she stood up from her seat.

"No 'Buts'! You too Mr. Yamato, to internment after the nurse, together with Ms. Clyne…"

"NOW!"

Lacus grabbed her things and mumbled out the door with Kira following behind her.

* * *

Tmp! Tmp! Tmp! was the sound of footsteps made by Cagalli and Athrun as they ran through the empty hallways.

Cagalli couldn't stop giggling from the very thought of cutting class on the first days of lecturing.

Athrun looked around to see if nobody was in their midst, they walked some more… until they reached a dark corner at the end of the hallway.

Athrun grabbed Cagalli's wrist and pinned her to the wall, with one hand on Cagalli's wrist and his other on her waist.

Cagalli grinned, "Oooh… I love it when you get rough…"

Athrun grabbed Cagalli's hair by the back and tilted her head so that he could have easy access to her smooth, silky neckline.

Athrun knows that lunchtime was still minutes away, so he took the time to feed his lust for female bodily flesh. He savored each second, as he smelled and caressed Cagalli's neck, kissing her… ever so slowly in every crevice and smelled her sweet, sweet scent that engulfed his every breath.

Cagalli could only cling unto Athrun's shoulders. She knows that Athrun wants to be the one in control, besides... that's how she likes it anyway.

Athrun placed his palms on Cagalli's waist and stared deep into her eyes.

Cagalli hugged Athrun by his neck and slowly leaned in closer; she closed her eyes and pouted her lips that were glistening with cherry lip gloss, waiting for Athrun's kiss.

Athrun slowly moved his palm upward and started to grope her breast, while his other palm trying to undo her button down uniform.

Athrun started to lean in as well, no, not his face, but with his body.

Cagalli felt his manliness hardening close to her lower belly.

Athrun held Cagalli's face and kissed her ever so passionately… his tongue dancing with hers as if it was doing the tango.

Cagalli was surprised. Athrun is not like this at all… he usually likes getting things violent and disheveling.

Cagalli broke the kiss, "What's wrong Athrun? You're not your usual self today…"

"Nothing." Athrun replied and smiled sweetly at her.

Cagalli was getting worried. This was not the Athrun she knew and love.

_Why are you acting like this! What's wrong with you! _Cagalli wanted to push him away and force him a real, definite answer.

Suddenly, Athrun slid his hands down her thighs and lifted her skirt, then undo her underwear. He unzipped his pants; he noticed that Cagalli was in distress, and not hearing her moan and whimper made him uncomfortable. Is he doing something wrong?

Athrun lifted Cagalli's face that was bowing and was trying to control her confused emotions, by hiding her face.

"Cagalli… there's nothing wrong with me, I can assure you that with my heart." He lied.

There _was_ something wrong, but he didn't want Cagalli to know, not now.

Cagalli finally gazed into Athrun's eyes, "Then… why are you acting like this? I know your not suppose to be like this! I know you Athrun Zala!"

In an instant, Athrun ripped her blouse, buttons flying and bouncing on the floors.

He smothered himself with Cagalli's full breast and stretched her bra downward to reveal her pebble hard nipples.

Athrun rose up towards Cagalli's face and eyed her trembling lips, he kissed her furiously as if there was no tomorrow, and at the same time, he lifted one of Cagalli's thighs, he reached for his cock and started to tickle Cagalli's clit.

Cagalli started to whimper, the sensation was unbearable, _Finally…! _Cagalli thought to herself.

Cagalli could not wait any longer; she broke the kiss and held unto Athrun's back,

"Athrun…please…come inside me…" Cagalli moaned as she slowly closed her eyes.

And yes, finally, he went inside her, Cagalli sinked her nails on Athrun's back, as she felt his cock slowly moving in and out of her.

Cagalli shook her head, "Faster! Please... faster!"

Hearing Cagalli plea made him even hotter. He went deeper. So deep that Cagalli almost screamed at the top of her lungs. Due to the rousing pain Cagalli let out a tear.

Athrun saw Cagalli sobbed, seeing this made him more aroused and made him go faster than ever before.

"I'm coming!" Cagalli announced in a whisper and Athrun hurriedly cupped Cagalli's mouth, knowing that she might moan too loud and cause suspicion.

White fluid started to flow down Athrun's pants. Then he withdrew from Cagalli. He reached his hand toward her pussy and wiped off the remaining fluid.

Cagalli was still trembling, this was the best she has ever had. Even from the previous many rendezvous she had with Athrun.

Cagalli almost fell on her knees, but Athrun caught her on time.

"Can you walk?" Athrun whispered softly. Cagalli could only nod. They stopped by Athrun's locker to get Cagalli an extra blouse.

As they approached the said locker, Athrun opened it, and took Cagalli's extra blouse hanging from a hook. Cagalli removed her ripped blouse and started to wear the new one.

Cagalli looked at Athrun, who was leaning on the lockers, his arms folded and was staring blankly down the floor.

Cagalli decided not to mind his busy state and hugged him instantly, her face resting on Athrun's torso.

This caught Athrun by surprise, but hugged her back as well.

Cagalli looked up at Athrun's face and smiled at him in satisfaction. Athrun smiled in return.

"Did you... came?" Cagalli asked wondering.

"Mmm..." Athrun said as he nodded. He lied again.

Athrun gave Cagalli a peck on the forehead and...

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! The bell has rung stating that it was time for lunch.

It barely reached minutes, and students from every classroom were already swarming through the hallways.

* * *

**A/n: **Dont forget to give me ur comments and reviews! I need them... ;3 im sooo luvin this.

Hmmm...what could be troubling the ever handsome Athrun? Stay tuned! ;3


	6. Confessions

**A/n: **Hiya! welcome back to my next chappie! hope you'll like this as much as i did typing it. i'm a bit of a hurry so just enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I dont own gundam seed blah blah blah

* * *

**'Confessions'**

Lacus sat in the right side of the internment room, on the third row and second chair second floor of the Arts and Mechanics building; she cupped her cheek, while her elbow rests on the arm chair. She glanced at the window that was right next to her and gazed at the lazuli sky.

Curiously, this certain window can give you the view of almost the whole of Orb Institute's mini park.

The lonely pink haired girl peered down at the pavement and saw other students walking about; some were sitting on the classic Victorian benches of emerald hue, beside dark shaded post lamps, and shading trees.

Others were skateboarding across the pavements and elevated cracks; the cracks were caused by a huge oak tree, filled with green leaves representing the end of summer vacation, which has been there since God knows when; others were practicing their group activities, while most of them were just laying around…

Lacus let out a sigh, as she saw some of her friends enjoying themselves with slices of strawberry shortcakes, and mango frappe with chocolate munchies at the top.

She saw Millie (who was sober during day time), with Luna, Meyrin and Stellar, sitting on the dry grassy park having lunch, which made Lacus sigh with envy even more and then she wondered where Cagalli was…?

A sound came from the door, indicating that it was being opened from the outside; this made Lacus turn with surprise and came face to face with the brown haired boy with bandages on his nose, which was the root of her misery.

It was Kira… of course, and behind him was The Teacher from Lacus' Logic class, Ms. Natarle Badgiruel in her usual uniform.

Unlike Ms. Murrue Ramius who changes her uniform design without consulting the Headmasters, Ms. Natarle was in her usual teacher's uniform.

At first sight when you see Ms. Natarle the first thing that might pop in your mind is that she's strict and as people would say, 'Dread Teacher'. She is strict, with grades and cheating, but when you talk to her I wouldn't say 'Dread', more like… classy.

Kira kept holding his nose; it probably still hurts a lot, his head bowing, not wanting to look at Lacus' face, or any other part of her body for that matter.

Ms. Natarle sat down on the teacher's desk and said, "Mr. Yamato, you may sit anywhere you like, I will be your sentry until lunch is over, after that you may proceed to your next classes." Ms. Natarle took out a pocket book that titled "Killed by love" from her portfolio and began to read.

Lacus was apparently still fuming at Kira and her eyes kept twitching that Kira is getting closer to where she was.

Kira eased down beside Lacus' desk, his hand still on his nose, covered with bandages.

Kira's POV:

"Damn you Yamato! What the hell are you thinking? She's obviously too damn mad to talk to you now…move to another seat now! Before it's too late!" as I thought to myself. Why do I have to get so weak around her? And yes, it's too late to transfer since I'm sitting here now; well at least I think it is.

Jeez… why do my eyes always flicker towards her direction? Oh Lacus, if only you were telepathic, maybe then you would know that it has always been you that I think about.

Yikes I'm starting to sound _senti…_

Lacus' POV:

Ugh! The nerve of this Horse-fucker! Sitting beside me after what he's done! I so like totally don't care if anything happens to him, now he's all slumpish. What's his problem! I had every right to hit him! After what he did to me at the party and at the classroom! What a perv.

Fllay was right, yeah I did talk to Fllay so sue me; she told me that Kira is a complete pervert and all the other crap, those crap involves other sluts by the way. Didn't really listen to her jabber much, good thing Cagalli came to my rescue.

Fllay is nice I guess we kinda talked a bit; Cagalli told me that Fllay was dying to sleep with Kira so it was partly her fault they had sex. Cagalli also told me about the juice thing. Honestly, only a moron will believe that. Oops… not that Cagalli is a moron.

Well I sorta don't care anymore coz my feelings for Kira are starting to whither away…

God, why did it have to end up this way? I really liked him a lot.

Too bad… I really thought Kira was different.

Lacus took a glimpse at Kira and noticed that he started to write something. After finishing up, Kira threw it on Lacus desk and hit Lacus' elbow. It was all scrunched up. Lacus began to unfold it and tried to read Kira's hand writing.

The first parts of the note were very hard to read. It was as if a four year old wrote it, but at the end there were bold letters that said "I'M SORRY. – Kira"

It melted Lacus' heart instantly. It was obvious that it took guts to write it.

Boys -- especially men – always had a hard time to say sorry and recognize their faults.

Lacus wrote at the back of the scrunched note to reply. She didn't threw it at Kira, she handed it to him, and Kira, though too shock to his good fortune that Lacus actually replied, took it from her hand.

Kira read it and started to chuckle quietly. Kira turned to Lacus, smiled and nodded at her. Lacus nodded back and reached out her hand, Kira drew his hand near hers and clasped it and shook.

Ms. Natarle, Lacus and Kira heard the bell rang. Ms. Natarle stood up and headed for the door, "The two of you may go now, quickly, quickly!"

Lacus and Kira chatted for a couple of minutes then waved goodbye to Kira without saying a word and went the opposite direction of where Kira was headed. Kira just smiled. But deep inside he wanted to shout with delight that the girl of his fantasies has forgiven him, what's more was that she wanted to befriend him.

Kira made an accomplishing voice that said "YEEESSSS!" he could hardly believe it.

It was as though his world was right side up again.

Kira suddenly became energetic and started to walk fast towards his locker. He could not wipe the grin off his face, and as he approached his locker, Dearka and Millie were already there waiting for him.

"Yo m'man wussup!" Dearka and Kira grabbed each other's hand and patted each other's back.

Millie just smiled, "Hey Kira! Why are you so happy?"

Kira placed hi hands behind his head and leaned on to his locker,

"I and Lacus are friends now…"

"Oh Kira!" Millie squealed. Millie was one of those girls who squealed when they got excited.

"I'm so happy for you! I can't think of anyone who would be better for Lacus. Or for you!" Millie started bouncing on her feet.

Kira started getting dizzy just looking at her, "Millie were only friends."

"Ugh! So? You like her don't you!" After letting out another burst of squeals, she stopped bouncing and became serious, turned around and stretched out her arm to wave goodbye, to go to her next classes.

Kira doesn't know if it was a conspiracy, but then it was Dearka's turn, "Great! Then all you have to do to make her fall for you is to kiss her!"

Dearka, Kira's best friend. Sy was a close friend, but Dearka was his best. Dearka, the only guy in the entire freshman batch with a real tattoo. Dearka, the guy with a disciplinary record as long as the bible.

Dearka which happens to rhyme with fuck-a, smoke-a and drink-a. Ok maybe not.

All his rather shortcomings aside, he was a real decent guy, but most of the time he was too busy pretending to be a jerk.

It was already the end of today's classes; Kira and Dearka were sitting outside the covered courts, letting the afternoon pass them by and drinkin' beer with fried chicken.

"Just Kiss her." Dearka said out of the blue.

Kira looked at Dearka pretending to be confused, "Who are you talking about?"

Dearka made a disgusted face and a sound like he was coughing up a gob of phlegm, "Come on, who are you kidding?"

"No, really. Who are you talking about?"

"Lacus, you idiot. We know your crazy about her."

Kira was shocked. Was he that transparent?

"Are you sane! We just started being friends!"

"Well… yeah. But it also looks like she wants you man."

"You're the one who's crazy."

"Whatever. So, just kiss her man and get it over with."

Dearka went on.

"So why Lacus? I mean, aside from the obvious."

Dearka was playing devil's advocate, as always. He took a giant gulp from his beer --- his third since lunch began --- then a giant bite from the chicken in front of him. Beer and grease trickled down his chin and seeped into three days' worth of stubble.

Kira's best friend was never much to look at when he was eating. Despite this, girls went crazy over him. His friends, esp. Kira assumed it was his bad boy appeal. Besides, most of those girls had never seen him eat.

Kira was stumped, and it was driving him crazy. It was always the most obvious things that were the most difficult to explain. He likes Lacus.

Dearka was right; he was crazy about her, mad about her, positively cuckoo. It was so obvious that Kira felt like he was wearing a neon sign on his head.

A thousand reasons tried to break free from Kira's brain, his gut and his heart and then fly out of his mouth, but nothing came out.

"She completes me," Kira almost said, complete with sign language. But no, he didn't want to sound corny. "Because she makes me want to be a better man," He wanted to say, but he might sound too sappy.

"When I first saw her," Kira told Dearka in a serious tone, without the aid of snappy lines, "I was floored. Because she's beautiful. Everyone knows she's beautiful. And i dismiss her as just another pretty face. You know, one of those girls with nothing special about them whatsoever. Of course i wanted her. That's the easy part."

Kira continued.

"Then after our internment, I made up a flimsy excuse to talk to her, hiding behind the pretense of school work.

I found myself enchanted by the way she bites her lower lip, and the way she touches you when she talks and giggles, small things like that.

That's when i realized that this girl was something special, she was like no one else i knew... that she was simply wonderful.

She was smart and funny, and that turns me on more than anything about her. I like her because she's a little kooky. I like her because she's stubborn. I like her because she can be such a bitch – but not in a bad way – i like her coz she laughs too loud."

Kira looked up the sapphire sky.

"After that I'd go out of my way every day to 'bump into her by accident.' It will probably look like I'm stalking her.

Dearka! I might make more excuses to talk to her, and those excuses will just get flimsier and flimsier, but I don't care.

Now I feel like I'll die if I don't see her or most probably soon – hopefully – talk to her everyday. I don't know what it is, she just flows in kindness and beauty, overflows, and fills me. She's a part of me."

Dearka stared at Kira for a full five seconds without saying anything.

Was he going to laugh? Was he going to throw his food at Kira? Finally, he put his spoon and fork down with an amused smile playing across his face, and said, "I don't believe this! you don't like her, man. You love her already. I don't believe this"

Kira figured it was the neon sign on his head that gave away again.

It was already dark and Kira and Dearka decided to head home.

* * *

Sigh... If i dont get reviews of more than twenty, then i guess this is a waste of time. even my readers are not that inerested. well maybe. PLs R&R! then maybe if i get at least more than twenty readers i'll continue. 

maybe just maybe.

bye everyone hope you liked this.

ta-ta for now!


	7. Life's Unfairness

**A/n: **Oh my Fucking God! it reached to twenty! im so happy! thanks alot for the support guys! i feel so inspired! this is dedicated to my readers who have _**supported**_ me so far! im so grateful... sniff sniff... lets get to the story shall we? hope you guys still like this next chapie!

**Discalimer: **I dont own Gundam Seed

* * *

Screeeeeeee…! A huge door opened as Athrun went inside the vast room that was more like a basketball court than a room, and closed the door behind him with a loud clunk from the large lock made of pure silver.

Memories flooded his mind of childhood, when he saw the many pictures of him and his family on walls and classic furniture.

The flooring was shiny, and clear made from the finest of porcelain, with the color of gold, you can actually mirror yourself upon it.

In the middle of the room on the ceiling was the old family's gigantic chandelier adorned with dangling crystals and gems, but this certain chandelier never shined like the sun anymore as Athrun recalled. Because everyday it has to be put on dim, for it will be too blinding for the man who rests beneath it.

Athrun approached the king sized bed at the other end of the room, covered with animal skin and fur and was draped with rare Egyptian silk. And there, in a mist like view, he saw his ill paled father lying on the bed, and their butler standing beside it, a good one and a half meter away.

"Your father requests your presence young master…" the butler said with a melancholic tone in his voice.

Athrun was hesitant to approach his father, fearing that his nightmares were about to begin. "Thank you, you may now leave us…"

And with that the butler left, slowly closing the door behind him not wanting to make a sound as Athrun did without respect.

Athrun was not really fond of his father, ever since he was a child. His father made him do things he never liked, give him things he never wanted nor needed, gives him advice that were uncalled for, and even making decisions for him.

But Athrun, being the obedient child that he was and is, never questioned his father's desires, wants, and needs, even up to his own expense.

He only knew power and force from his father, and love only form his mother. Athrun's mother showed him all the love she could offer him, even till the bitter end; for his mother died a tragic death when Athrun was at the young, too young, age of ten.

From then on, he could remember the little love his mother gave him, for it was his father, who taught him to be cold, aloof, distant, unloved.

Until one faithful day in high school he met a blonde haired girl walking with a lavender eyed boy, who took a stop and bothered to talk to him, and soon after, showed him unconditional love…

"Come closer my son…" said an old raspy voice, coughing and wheezing.

Athrun drew nearer and sat beside the old man whom he knew as his father. The old man tried to open his eyes, still coughing and wheezing.

"Athrun, my son."

"Yes father, I am here."

"My son, the ZALA Conglomerate is almost forthcoming bankruptcy, a mistake I made that placed me on this bed…"

"Yes father I heard."

"Let me finish! (Cough) Do you remember the youngest daughter of the Clyne Faction? Our old family friends?"

"Yes father, what does she have to do with this?" Athrun had a sudden shudder down his spine, No… please don't let it be! I thought they've already dismissed it! Athrun thought to himself, as sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Athrun, we need their help to get us out of our predicament."

"I'll send a messenger right away…"

Athrun's father cut him off and said, "I already did that my son, alas, they still practice the old times…"

Athrun felt his heart skipped a beat, "… which means…what father?"

Athrun's father gave another cough, "It is already arranged, have you forgotten? You are to wed their youngest daughter… her parents are not sure of the date yet, but they are already helping us fix up the ZALA Conglomerate."

Athrun could not believe his ears… but how could he deny? He already knew that that day would come. Of course he didn't want to, his heart belonged to another.

"Think of the family, my son, do it for them…" finally the old selfish man went to slumber quietly.

Athrun clenched his hands, so tight, blood dripped down from his palm.

But, if he doesn't accept the marriage, his family will fall, millions of mediocre people will lose their jobs, over a selfish act of rejection.

Athrun turned the ignition, hit the gas and sped through the highway with the raging rain.

* * *

"What's wrong Cagalli? Why are you quiet all of a sudden?" Lacus said worried on what happened to her blonde friend over the cell phone.

Cagalli held her chest; an uneasy feeling suddenly befell on her,

"I-I'm not sure Lacus, I had a sudden weird sensation… and the person who came to my mind instantly is… Athrun."

"I'm sure he's fine Cagalli… he's a big boy right?" Lacus tried to cheer Cagalli up.

"I… I hope your right Lacus." Cagalli said in a distressed tone.

"Now… where were we? Oh yeah, do you still remember high school?"

"Uhuh, two years ago, I can still remember Kira who keeps staring at you coz he had a crush on you. Only back then he was a dork."

"You mean he doesn't anymore…?"

"I don't know! He doesn't share things like that to me anymore…"

"He still does stare at me… but in a weird way now. But, finally after all these years he's spoken to me!"

"Really? When? That's a surprise."

Lacus scrupled for awhile, but decided to open up, since Cagalli will find out tomorrow anyway, "During internment..."

Cagalli burst out in laughter, "What! You? Internment! Hahaha! You must be the first cheer squad leader to go to internment!"

Lacus deepened her voice, "Cagalli it's not funny…"

Cagalli's laugh died down after a couple of seconds and apologized to her best friend.

At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Cagalli!" It was Kira's voice.

Cagalli covered the mouth piece and screamed back at Kira, "WHAT?"

"Athrun's here!" Kira hollered back.

Cagalli was stunned, Athrun never came to pick her up at her house before, let alone come without calling first. Cagalli placed down her phone and ran towards the door.

"Cagalli…? Are you still there?" apparently Cagalli has forgotten to 'down' her phone.

Cagalli ran across the tiled hallways on bare feet, mixed emotions began to engulf in every corner of her mind, perturbed emotions went rampant through her chest.

"Hey… thanks for calling her Kira." Athrun exclaimed with a cold voice but was trying hard not to show it through his face as to not alarm the ever concerned brother.

Kira who was about to proceed to the garage, turned around to face Lacus' fiancée,

"Just wondering… are you still…" Kira paused.

Athrun looked Kira in the eyes, "I love your sister Kira, and please remember that always."

It was not exactly what Kira was about to ask, but it was reassuring anyway, Kira gave him a smile, "Don't break her heart k?"

"Athrun!" Just then Cagalli arrived panting. The strange feelings still in her mind.

Then she ran towards Athrun and gave him a tight hug.

Kira gave them one last look before he leaves to the garage, and then went on his way.

"What's wrong Athrun? This isn't like you coming here, especially without notice."

Cagalli cupped Athrun's cheeks with both hands, his face all pale and distraught.

Athrun was the kind of guy, who thinks before he speaks, he decided not to tell Cagalli yet, he thought that Cagalli might drop down with news that were so hard to think about.

Or even accept.

"Nothing. Cagalli I'm fine." Athrun said trying to calm his voice, for he was still overwhelmed with appalling feelings.

Cagalli let go of Athrun, wrists down and hands clenched hard, her eyes away from him, "Don't lie to me Athrun! I know when you're hiding something! Am I that stupid to you? You're such a jerk sometimes! Wont you please tell me what's wrong!"

Athrun sped toward Cagalli and hugged her tight, tears wanting to break free, but were suppressed by anxious emotions.

Cagalli was lost in words, then a sudden feeling that somehow, the connection between two lovers could be felt, no need to see, no need to hear, but were just felt with the heart.

Then at that very moment, Cagalli understood, tears flowing down her cheeks.

For the past few months of school, times were happy, worry free from most students at Orb Institute, Kira, Lacus, Dearka and Millie were as close as ever. Kira and Lacus became so close that they shared almost anything and everything together.

The four of them going to places together, going on road trips and watching movies, all thanks to two hours of internment, that a little of their inhibitions were forgotten.

Of course Kira was still nervous of telling Lacus his feelings about her, for it might ruin the growing friendship they have for each other, and Lacus still does not know the terrible news that were approaching her way, only God knows why.

But for some, the few months of school were hard to bare, waiting for a day they hoped will never come, Cagalli and Athrun still hang on tight with each other, terrified that this might be their last day together. Because if Athrun were to marry Lacus, that would mean he has to move to PLANT to be with Lacus' family.

Cagalli and Athrun tried their best to look normal to their friends so that they won't be worried about them. Cagalli and Athrun were finding ways to save the ZALA Conglomerate to prevent the marriage, but they just couldn't find the appropriate requirements.

* * *

"Pop Quiz! Number of ex-boyfriends?" Kira asked with a persistent smile. Kira and Lacus along with Dearka and Millie were at 'Rockin' Hard' Café and disco bar, just chillin' and hangin' out.

Kira and Lacus were at the coffee table, while Dearka and Millie were dancin' with the peepz.

Lacus looked at Kira with naughtiness in her eyes, "Hum, two! First one was Auel--"

Kira interrupted, "That blue haired guy? He's a hopeless romantic! And I mean that literally…"

Lacus giggled, "ha ha! Yeah he was, but I found him sweet, just couldn't resist those doe eyes of his."

Kira jerked his eyes, and was feeling rather blissful, just being with Lacus at that moment, finally, alone with her, coz they were always with Dearka and Millie.

Kira feels triumphant, knowing that he has the upper hand, hoping that he might learn something from her previous suitors.

Kira took a sip from his Vodka, "So… why d'you unhooked?"

Lacus was drinking from her mocha chino, looked at Kira with a grin and wiped her lips, Lacus was beginning to feel awkward telling Kira her past loves, she hesitated a little but she didn't want Kira to think she was aloof, "We were kids back then, so we decided to stay as friends… it was rather silly really." Lacus blushed while sipping in her chino, this time, with a straw.

Kira was starting to feel Lacus uneasiness, but he needed to know more so that he might not do the mistakes her suitors did, Kira smiled happily so that Lacus wont feel uncomfortable, "ahem, uhh… what about the other?"

Lacus choked, her tongue stick out with one eye closed, "cough, what?"

Kira handed Lacus a tissue his hand shaking, "your other ex?" Kira was starting to think that he was being too much.

Lacus cleared her throat, "Oh right…" Lacus sipped again and turned her eyes away, "Athrun, I guess…"

With that first word, Kira felt like a bull's eye, "sorry, we don't have to talk about it if you want…"

Lacus shook her head, "Mmm, no, were not together anymore, actually, what we had was only a formal relationship, our parents wanted us to get married for stupid, idiotic reasons, I don't love him at all, he just like a brother to me…you know?"

Kira looked in Lacus' eyes that were still turned away from him, "What about now…? Are guys still getting married?"

Lacus glanced at Kira, "God… I hope not. Although I think it's already dismissed."

Kira gave out 'whew' as a sign of relief, "so you guys don't love each other even from the start?"

Lacus was getting annoyed, "Dance with me you dope sucker!"

Lacus held Kira's hand softly and then pulled him to get off his seat. Just holding Lacus' hand gave Kira so much security and pleasure.

At first the music was in a vintage techno vibe, everybody danced like there would be no dawn, until the D.J. took a break and played a slow tune.

Kira's head went back and forth, looking at the other couples who were already hugging each other, "Lacus… I uhh, we don't have to if you don't want--"

Lacus held Kira's wrists and placed them firmly on her waist, and then she placed her arms around his neck, "slow dance with me…"

Kira was in pure bliss, he could barely believe this was happening to him; the feelings that surged through out his body were unexplainable, but it felt wonderful. He could smell Lacus' sweet ravenous scent from her long wavy hair, and he grasped her body more tightly against his, feeling her soft bosoms on his chest while they danced with the leisurely melody.

Lacus rested her chin on Kira's shoulder and closed her eyes, "Yes…" Lacus whispered.

Kira blinked twice, "huh…? Yes Lacus?"

Lacus faced Kira and looked in the depth of his eyes, "Yes, I never loved him. Only as a brother."

Kira smiled, "Let's just enjoy the moment…"

So they danced, till the morning's dawn… it had to come right? Like duh!

Haro voice: Whatever :)

* * *

**A/n:** i am so like totally happy i could sing the happy song! even though i suck at singing...

Happy! shalala... its so nice to be happy! shalala... everybody should be happy! shalala... cough... cough... gak...

till then! stay tuned for mah next chappie!

;3


	8. God damn secret to all relationships

**A/n: **Hello again! thanks again to my ever faithful readers! im going to conduct a survey err... poll whatever, if its ok with youz guys if i can make a lemon about Athrun and lacus, and which ever is the highest ill do it okie?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed

* * *

Papers were flying through the air, followed by the sound of pounding but were made by a soft surface. It was Cagalli. Having another one of her rant sessions on the bed with Athrun at the Sleazy hotel…

"Cagalli calm down we'll figure something out." Athrun was lying down the bed exhausted from the countless rounds he shared with Cagalli, but is now going through the documents he stole from his father's office.

Cagalli scampered to the window, "FUCK THIS FUCKING SHIT!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" a stranger's voice shouted back at her and threw a can at the veranda where Cagalli was standing.

"GET A LIFE YOU FRIGGIN' MANIAC!" Cagalli screamed back at him.

Athrun, with all his might got up from the queen size, ambled towards Cagalli and gave her a firm embrace, "Cagalli, that's enough. C'mon were gonna be late for our next class…"

Cagalli shed a tear but quickly wiped it off, "Athrun…?"

Athrun lifted Cagalli's chin with his fore finger, "Yes?"

She held him tight, "I hope this won't be our last…"

Athrun leaned in and gazed upon the topaz eyes that he loved so much, "Never…"

Cagalli smiled, and then they kissed, filled with passion.

* * *

It was noon time at Orb Institute, and it was just another typical day for most of the students, having lunch, sharing gossip, taking a crap at the toilet, and hiding behind the dark walls of the school building.

"Millie! Hey Millie!" a high pitched voice was calling out to Miriallia, who was sitting on the benches with Dearka and Kira.

Miriallia turned around, "Oh hey, Luna, Meyrin hi!"

Luna glared at Dearka, "Excuse us for a sec…" she then pulled Millie away from them.

Dearka smiled a cocky smile, then with a cocky voice he said, "sure no problem!"

Meyrin looked at Dearka and Kira, "Humph!" and strode off after Miriallia and Luna.

Luna stared into Millie's face with her arms crossed, "Ugh! Millie! Why are you hangin' out with them?"

Meyrin placed her palms on her hips and said, "Yeah…!" with a mocking voice and her lips were twitching, a signal for people that she was getting frustrated.

Millie was surprised and had a sarcastic look on her face, "Why…? What's wrong with Dearka and Kira?"

Luna was as surprise as Millie, her eyes was up to the sky, with two of her hands moving back and forth near her face, as if she was fanning her face, "Oh god! I am so like totally not hearing this! You actually like hangin' with_ them_! Millie open your peepers! Their like surfer dudes with horrid accents!"

Millie crossed her arms and her eyebrows brought to the center, "Well, Lu-na! What kind of guys should we hang with!"

Luna began to shriek like a giddy little girl, "like duh! Haller! Yah know like Shinn! He's an awesome football player and a straight A and he's got a hot bod! Gets it? Oh! Or I could introduce you to the Basketball players! I know one of them he's also like totally hot and--"

Millie moved her palm to face Luna's face, "Ugh! Talk to the hand Luna coz you are so like lame! Your friends are maybe hot, but all they want are your bods!"

Meyrin cupped her mouth with her palms and looked back and forth at Millie and Luna. And Luna began to fume, as she noticed the people already staring at her, "you'll regret this Millie! I will not tolerate this humiliation!"

Millie raised a brow, "make me!"

Luna clenched her fists and began to grumble and stormed off, "C'mon Meyrin!"

Millie sighed, but felt very victorious, for she had never stood up for herself before, and she has tolerated Luna's ego far too long!

Dearka raised his hand, as Millie approached them, "Man, Millie you were like ice!"

Dearka and Kira began to cheer.

Millie could not stop smiling, "okay you guys that's enough! You're embarrassing me!"

Dearka couldn't help himself, "He-he-he okay okay!"

Millie glanced at Kira, who was now busy with his cell phone, "Lacus right?"

Kira looked at Millie, "Yeah… its' been months now, and I still don't have the guts to tell her… and yes even though we danced last night, it's not that easy you know."

Millie began one of her testimonies, "The problem with Lacus, is that even if she does like you, she probably hasn't figured it out herself, and when she finds out you like her, in the first few days she'll avoid you fore sure, whether she likes you or not. That's the way she is you know; she's an emotional midget in that way, but that's one of the reasons why you love her, I'm sure. I think she likes you though."

Dearka took a gulp from his daily morning beer, and began his testimony as well,

"You dufus. Of course she likes you. I can't explain it. I just know, OK? And you know what else? I don't care if you say that she'll run away the moment you pop the question. My friend, you're damned if you do, you're damned if you don't. So you might as well do."

Kira began to think that for the first time in Dearka's life, he was right.

Kira and Dearka were now in their Philosophy class, with Crueset as their Professor. While Millie is at the next classroom having her Logic class.

Kira's POV:

Mia was in our philosophy class, and I had first noticed her early in the year when an answer from the class awoke me from my usual stupor. "We're all brainwashed to look for love. But why? It's a value that is taught to us, but we really don't need it." I looked around for who was speaking and saw Mia.

Dearka, who sat beside me, had let out a series of potent swear words.

"What a fox, man," he said to me. "What a fox."

Mia was smart and has a quick mouth: a deadly combination. She was opinionated when the other girls chose to be cute; flirtatious when they chose to be virtuous. And it was with Mia that my Professor paired me for a paper that would count as one third of our grade.

Dialogue, according to our transsexual professor, was one way to the truth. According to Mia, "Dialogue is a compromise, a sales pitch, a 30-second advertising spot. 'Need me. Love me. Buy me.' That's what dialogue is about" and Dialogue, because of Mia's views on it, was the topic our professor gave us for our paper.

* * *

So for the next few days, Kira spent every spare moment with Mia. They talked about everything. "Without dialogue," Kira told Mia, "how can we live with other people? How can we know what they think or believe or feel?"

Mia smiled at him, "Good one Kira!"

Kira was fascinated with Mia. He had never met anyone like her before (except for the fact that she strangely looks a lot like Lacus).

Mia's freedom was contagious and intoxicating. Kira was hypnotized by her pouty lips and her wicked eyes.

In fact, Kira was so fascinated he almost forgot about Lacus entirely.

Kira was having lunch with Mia, when Dearka jumped to join in, "Hey man, can we talk?"

Kira looked in Dearka's eyes and noticed that he was serious, "Sure man. Mia excuse us just a sec will yah?"

Mia grinned one of her captivating smiles, "Oh yeah sure guys take your time!"

Dearka handed Kira a piece of folded paper, "Hey man this is for ya. It's from Lacus."

Kira opened it and it read, "Dear Kira/I need to talk to you after school. L."

Kira couldn't think of anything else for the rest of the school time. Being with Mia may have put Lacus out of sight and out of mind, but he really had begun to miss Lacus.

The bell rang. As Kira got up from his desk to look for Lacus, Mia came up to him and said, "You know, Kira, now that the paper's finish, I'm going to miss talking to you."

Kira was enthralled, "Well who says we have to stop talking to each other?" he replied.

Mia laughed, "Well, I'd love to dialogue with you again, one day." She said in a naughty tone. And then she tousled Kira's hair fondly at about the same time Lacus walked up to them.

"Lacus," Kira said, surprised at how much the mere sight affected him so much.

Lacus just looked at Kira and then at Mia, opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and instead, turned around and walked out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Mia asked.

Kira watched Lacus disappear from his view, "I have no idea." He told Mia. And he really didn't.

Kira ran after her Lacus, while waving goodbye to Mia. He tried to get passed the escalating crowd and tried his best to look for Lacus. And finally, he caught sight of her.

"Lacus!" Kira yelled, but it was beyond ear's reach, so he ran faster to catch up to her, due to his increasing speed he could not stop in time, bumped unto Lacus and fell on top of her.

Lacus shut her eyes tight, blushed and covered Kira's mouth with both of her palms. Upon realization, Kira got off of Lacus, blushing, and SLAP!

"How dare you…!" Lacus screamed.

The crowd stopped on their footsteps and stopped at whatever they were doing and looked at Kira and Lacus.

Lacus covered her lips with shock, and froze.

Kira grabbed Lacus hand and dashed through the hallways and out the door.

They sat at a quiet café, just a few blocks away from school. Finally face to face with Lacus, he took a deep breath, and confessed that he was hiding from her. He told Lacus that an irrational fear had come over him, and he couldn't explain it.

Lacus just smiled at Kira in a strange way, she was still shock at what happened back in school, and was nervous of what her socialite friends might say.

Then after a couple of seconds Lacus spoke, "I understand." She smiled. No, not a strange one, but the kind of smile that reminded Kira of how much he loved her.

Kira and Lacus talked and chatted like how they used to, about the days they didn't spend together and about Mia, their friends, school, movie stars, and many other stuff college studs' converse about.

After talking and laughing particularly hard, a silence settled over the two of them. Neither of them felt the urge to say anything and it was ok. Lacus started fiddling with her hair and making noises with her fork and glass.

Kira was busy thinking, for some time now there was something on his mind. Kira had been thinking of it a lot lately, and before he knew what he was doing, he spoiled the quiet moment and blurted out, "Hey, do you want to go out tonight?"

Lacus raised her head to look at Kira. She had a slightly puzzled look on her face, "You mean with Millie and Dearka?"

"Um," Kira struggled with words, "no…ah… I was thinking just the two of us, you know…"

"Like a date?" There it was. Lacus said it.

"No," Kira said right away, "nothing like that."

Lacus opened her mouth to say something, but Kira jumped right back in.

"No," Kira said again. "Yes, it's a date. It's definitely a date."

Lacus flashed him one of her famous smiles, "I would love to go."

Kira's face brightened, "Great! Hum… would you want me to use my car? Or yours?"

"Mine! We could use mine, uh if you want… but which one?" Lacus said shyly, her eyes looking at the ceiling with her finger on her chin.

Kira remembered that Lacus' cars were only light tinted, and he hates those.

Kira hesitated for a while, "Let's use mine Lacus… is that ok with you?"

"Oh! Yeah sure no problem!" by the looks of it, she was more excited than Kira.

Later that evening Kira picked up Lacus from her house with his Chevy optra car that was heavily tinted, and went to the malls to catch a movie, afterwards they went to a Spanish restaurant and ordered paella for two.

Kira stared at Lacus while she was eating; the candlelight's glow complemented her cerulean eyes, her fair smooth skin and flowing pink hair. Kira could stay like that forever; just staring into deep oceanic eyes and drowns himself in them.

"Kira, you're staring again." Lacus exclaimed.

"Oh uh s-sorry! My bad!" Kira dropped his fork on the plate making a loud clanging sound that disturbed the other customers; out of utter humiliation Kira bowed his head making a shadow cover his face.

Lacus giggled, "Don't worry Kira; I'm sure that they won't remember afterwards…"

Kira looked at Lacus and his worries instantly disappeared, "Thanks Lacus."

"So Kira where do we go after this…?" Lacus said as she rested her chin on top of her hands, elbows on the table.

Kira removed the main course's spoon out of his mouth and gulped the food down his throat, took a sip from his water as fast as he could, "How about you Lacus? Where do you want to go?"

Lacus' eyes lit up, "Hmm… I know this place where I and the gals used to go on weekends."

A woman with a navy blue robe and hood with moon and star patches, moved her adorned hands round and about a crystal ball, she was of middle age, with half-moon glasses, "…And you vill ah both be ah successful in ah vatever you do!" the woman predicted in a strange accent, almost like of Transylvanian.

Kira leaned unto Lacus' side and whispered, "Hmm… not so bad…"

The woman dressed in strange clothes dusted her hands and said, "Zat vill be ah thirty ah M."

Kira was shocked, "Thirty!"

Lacus whispered to Kira, "It's alright. My friends and I always come to this place. She knows me. She'll give us a discount."

Kira had a worried yet smiling look on his face, "Really…"

The woman stood up from her seat and went inside a curtain, "Vat since I ah know zis girl, I'm ah giving you discount. I vill be back in a minute! Costume gives me terrible itch!"

Kira scratched his head and faced Lacus, "Her predictions were too general."

Lacus smiled with her eyes almost closed, "I don't mind. It's for fun."

The woman came out of the curtain this time with out the robe and was smiling happily, "Whew! That's better! This is my real voice by the way! Damn accent almost became permanent!"

Kira handed the woman the money, "Here you go ma'am. Thanks."

The woman rubbed her throat then reached in for the money, "So… you're newly weds?"

Kira and Lacus were dumbstruck.

The three of them sat down at the table again, "No need to answer—you look like a lovely couple, Ever heard of the 'clasping of hands'?"

Kira and Lacus were silent. And the woman continued, "No? The 'Clasping of hands' is that God damn secret to all relationships!"

The woman brought her hands together her fingers lacing each other, "See? Clasping!"

Then she took Kira's left hand and Lacus' right, "Look… the fingers represent our good sides… and the gaps between them—our shortcomings. Now watch this--."

She drew Kira and Lacus' fingers together, "We bump our fingers together—our good sides—and what happens? There's tension! Conflicts! Painful too."

Then she laced their fingers almost fully, "but… if we allow the other person to fill in the gaps…to fill in our shortcomings…we create harmony. This is where the fun begins!"

Now Kira and Lacus' fingers are laced fully and the woman let go of them,

"A Link is made. An unbreakable union. Hence the clasping of hands."

Kira and Lacus hands were still clasping, "Pretty neat, eh?"

The woman yawned, "Well… I gotta go get some rest. There'll be wierdos tomorrow who'll be talking to me about tormented souls an' stuff."

Kira and Lacus let go of each other and proceeded to the door.

Both of them turned around and waved goodbye, "We'll see you. Thanks." Lacus said with twinkles in her eyes.

When Kira and Lacus were almost outside the door, the woman called out to them once more, "Hey! Don't forget what I told you about that clasping thing!"

Kira gave out a smile and waved at her again, "We won't!"

"It's the only truth I know!"

* * *

In the upcoming chappies there will be Lemons! everyone rejoice, ow! no throwing of rotten tomatos please! 


	9. Memoirs

**A/n: **Jeez how long has it been? Sorry for taking so long guys… I hope you'll still be interested in my fanfic… I was in a major mental blockage! I wasn't really sure if I should still continue. Well it will be decided on to you guys… but I hope I'll have more readers to come…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed (Regrettably…)

**Chapter 9:** _Memoirs…_

000000000000000000000000

Kira's eyes were wandering about on the ceiling while lying on his bed, his thoughts jumbling up, competing on which memory he would think next, a lot has happened for the past months. He never knew that that night at the party would actually change his liaison with Lacus.

He remembered that time when he thought he will never have Lacus, because of the deed he had done with Fllay, the worst of it all is that Lacus caught them. He also remembered that same night that he has told Lacus how he felt about her… but who could actually remember that night? Everyone was drunk, even Lacus. So obviously she couldn't have remembered.

A lot has changed… past friendships were broken, present friendships are born, relationships in the brink of brokenness, and other relationships beginning to develop.

Kira remembered his high school days and being the dork that he was, snotty and pimply. Yeah he was that, but that was a long time ago he was still in second year. So how did he become a rebel?

Flashback…

"_Please stop it! You're hurting me!" Via screamed, covering her head and her face with bluish-purple hands, huddling on the corner, hoping that the man will stop beating her._

_The door swung open, and a girl with hair that shined like that of the sun, crept slowly, her hands grasping a baseball bat, her hands shaking, with endless tears flowing down her cheeks, "Stop it!"_

_The tall dark man with a deranged face of a monster, who was about to hit Via once more, turned around and glared at the blonde haired girl, "Daughter, put that down..." _

_Cagalli was still crying, hoping that her father would stop and just disappear from her sight, "Dad, please… I don't want to hurt you… but if I have to I will."_

_Her father rubbed his forehead, and all of a sudden his face became normal again, He looked into Cagalli's eyes, and began to cry, "I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what's happening to me! Why I am like this…! Oh my daughter, what have I done? Did you remember? I used to hold you in my arms and cuddled you to sleep?"_

_Cagalli sobbed, "Of course I remember dad!" _

"_Come closer my daughter let me hug you… I'll take all the pain away…" _

_Via was still in shock, she couldn't warn Cagalli in time, to not believe her father's manipulative words… _

_Cagalli went closer to her father, all those happy memories flashed around her mind, hoping that her dad might become what he once was. And not a monster he is now. She thought that if she gives him a hug, he might remember… he will! Cagalli was deadly wrong…_

_Cagalli dropped the bat and ran toward her father and gave him a hug, He grinned, and grabbed Cagalli by the hair, he began to laugh an evil insane laugh, "Foolish child! You are very weak! And easily deceived! I do not have such feeble offspring like you!" _

_Cagalli hated herself, yes she was fooled entirely, completely._

_The man flung Cagalli toward her mother, "I will not tolerate such disobedience from you Via! And of course, you should teach your daughter to become tough. Not to worry… I'll show you!"_

_He grabbed the bat from the floor and before he could hit them, the man caught something at the corner of his eye, a gleam instant flash of light reflected from the window, but where to? He turned, and saw his so called scrawny, fragile and pathetic second child with hazel hair and amethyst eyes, holding a mini automatic revolver. _

_He laughed. "You don't have the guts! You pathetic weakling! You're even afraid of cockroaches! Now, go away so that I won't include you…" the man continued criticizing his son, putting him down like a child begging alms._

_Kira fell on his knees and bowed his head while tears started to fill his eyes, he just couldn't do it… not to his father._

_Then his father shouted he wished he didn't, "You're not even my son!"_

_Kira looked up to the tall dark man with a stunned and puzzled face._

_Cagalli was shock, and was trying to keep her mom conscious from constant weeping._

_The man continued, "Did you know that your mother is a whore? She had sex with my best friend right after Cagalli was born!"_

_Cagalli was more shocked than ever, "Is this true mom?"_

_Via with all her might, spoke out, "You paid your friend to drunken me and have sex with me!"_

"_Shut up!" The man hollered._

"_That's enough…" Kira pointed the revolver at his so called father and everything started to make sense, all his life he was looked down, mocked, criticized, and humiliated. Wondering why he was not loved by his father, like Cagalli was. It made perfect sense._

_Kira pulled the trigger, then… darkness._

_Kira found himself lying on the hospital bed, turned his head and glanced at the light-colored haired girl and her golden eyes sitting beside him, "Cagalli? What happened?" _

_Cagalli explained everything, their father wasn't dead, Kira only hit him by the waist, not hitting any vital organs, the maids had called the police just in time. Their mother explained everything on what happened and their father was sent to the Orb Mental Hospital and that their mother was starting to heal up her physical and emotional wounds… forcefully._

_Everything their mother had said that that man wasn't Kira's real father was true, and that they were only half siblings, but they didn't care, all they cared about was that they're still family. _

_Kira cried in Cagalli's arms, and Cagalli began to sob as well, "Don't worry Kira everything is going to be fine!"_

_I promise you Cagalli… I won't let anyone hurt us again! I will protect you and mom! I won't be a coward anymore, Kira thought to himself._

"_I won't be a coward anymore!"_

_The years went by, Via has acquired the Attha Corporation as the rightful successor, Cagalli and Kira changed high schools and the rest is history._

Kira hit his head, he wanted to forget those bitter memories so badly. Who could forget? When their scarred in your mind.

He then tried to remember the happiest night of his life.

Flashback…

"_Thanks Kira… I had a wonderful time." Lacus smiled at Kira before she proceeded to the door of her house._

_Kira looked up to her, and the way the glowing lamp's light hit her face made her even more beautiful than ever, it was like the only thing that was glowing is her face in the deep of darkness…_

"_Good night Lacus…" Kira said as he went inside his car._

_Lacus blushed, the way Kira said good night to her sent tingles down her spine, "Good night… Kira." She gave him one last look, and then she went inside._

Kira grinned at the joyful memory, closed his eyes and tried to remember the rest of the night when someone pounded on his door. Kira stood up from his bed, the pounding still continuing, "Hey! Stop that! Who's there!"

"It's me Kira! Lacus!" Indeed it was like the sound of a girl's voice, but a bit strange…

_Lacus!_ Kira thought and was surprised that Lacus came to his house! He quickly opened the door and was shock to find… Dearka.

Dearka leaned on the door with a grin on his face and winked at Kira, "Yo…! Sorry to disappoint you man" Dearka finally laughed, for he could not hold it in any longer.

Finally he stopped and went inside Kira's room; he settled himself on Kira's bed and looked at Kira who was now getting only one beer from his fridge.

Dearka was surprised, "You're not drinkin'?"

Kira sat at the table to where his laptop was and looked at Dearka, "I don't know, I'm not in the mood…"

Dearka got up with the beer on his hand and examined Kira's face, "You've changed man! There's somethin' about you that I juz can not explain and yet juz know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Love!"

"What?"

Dearka stood up on the bed with his arms spread wide open "Love my friend, love!"

"Dearka, have you gone nuts?"

Dearka went down the bed and hit Kira on the head, "You numbskull! Love changed you! You're sober! Not taking any weed, coke and drink! A lot has changed about you for the past months man… like how can I not notice!"

"Are you saying that I'm weak! Nothing's changed okay!" Kira was sounding very defensive.

"That's not what I meant! Okay let me explain it, there are three kinds of Love man, the first one is crush, that usually lasts for juz a couple of days or weeks, you see something you don't like about that person, bam! You don't like them anymore.

The second one is infatuation, it makes you go crazy blah blah blah, but it only lasts for a couple of months or years…

Now, love. Love changes you man, your personality, life, attitude, everything! You become a whole different person! That's love man!"

Kira stared at his tanned blonde friend, "I never knew you know stuff like that man…"

Dearka smiled with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, "My friend, there's a lot of things you still don't know about me!"

All of a sudden Dearka's phone rang, "Holy fuck! I'm late! Damn Millie's gonna kill me!"

"You've never been worried about being late before!" Kira said with a baffled face.

Dearka ran through the door and his voice echoed in the halls of Kira's home,

"That's Love maaaaannnnnn!"

Kira grinned and shook his head; he glanced at the calendar, "Saturday… Saturday… there's something significant about Saturday…"

Kira pondered long and hard, it took him five minutes before he remembered, "Holy fuck! The road trip! Damn Dearka! He didn't tell me!"

Kira grabbed anything he could find that was essential and ran out of his house, hopped on his ride and sped out the mansion.

00000000000000

"Darn him! Where is he!" Cagalli cursed and grumbled, with her brother on her mind.

Athrun wrapped his arm around Cagalli and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Don't worry babe! He'll be here…"

Cagalli hit Athrun with her elbow, and Athrun bellowed from the pain, "How many times do I have to tell you! No PDAs!"

Cagalli sat beside Lacus who has a worried look on her face, "What's wrong Lacus?"

Lacus leaned on Cagalli's shoulder and covered her face with her palms, "I'm scared! I don't want to go to the beach!"

Cagalli was confused, "Why…? I know you've never been to the beach before but your really gonna like it there."

Lacus looked up at Cagalli's face with glass like eyes, "Dearka said that there are sand mites on the beach and that they'll get inside your feet!"

Cagalli and Millie, in unison, glared at Dearka, Millie was about to dictate at him with a scorned look on her face when there was a screech on the road… it was Kira's car.

Dearka was relieved, "Saved by the dude!"

Cagalli stomped her feet and went to where Kira was, "Where have you been! You are like so late Kira!"

Kira rubbed his ear from the deafening screams from Cagalli's mouth, "I forgot! Sorry sis…"

Kira saw Dearka and ran towards him, "Damn you Dearka! Why didn't you tell me!"

Dearka laughed, "Hey I forgot too man! Besides, I thought I could have two babes all to myself!" he said as he placed his arms around Millie and Lacus.

Millie kicked Dearka on the balls, and Dearka joined Athrun on the bellowing.

"OK! C'mon people were burning daylight! Let's go!" Cagalli said as she went inside Athrun's van, "Millie, Athrun can't drive yet… do you mind?"

"No probs, Dearka can't either!" Millie said laughing.

Cagalli turned to her dazed little brother, "Kira! Park your car next to Dearka's in Millie's garage. Hurry up!"

Finally everyone was in the van, and went on their way to the beach… two days and one night for some fun under the sun. ;p

00000000000

**A/n: **hehehe… yeah yeah, the last line was so cliché, so sue me! Stay tuned for the next chappie: (if there will ever be but it depends on you guys) _Bianca del Sol_


	10. Bianca del Sol

**A/n:** Goshness… I actually have time! Well enough with the dallying… hope youz likage my next chappie… pls. don't forget to read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed and the title of this chapter

**Chapter 10:** _Bianca del Sol_

0000000000000000000

The beach is the most often used scenario when it comes to romances between two young lovers, sometimes even the old folk, but often times it's the teenagers. When people think of the beach, what comes to mind is surf, sea, sand, and sun.

To some people, the beach is just a place to relax and chill. To some, they consider it as an opportunity for love or love making… and that's exactly what's about to happen, no matter how cliché that may be, but to state the obvious, romance _is_ filled with cliché.

Lacus rested her cheek on her palm, with a fretful expression on her face while looking out the window in the moving van. She was on the second row while Millie and Cagalli were at the front, Millie was the one driving and Cagalli is teaching her where to go.

Kira is at the third row together with Dearka and Athrun, who fell asleep to let the pain subside inflicted earlier by Millie and Cagalli.

It was nearly dusk, and there was not a cloud in the sky, the road was open, not a car in sight, and the scenic view of the sea was awesome.

"Were here!" Cagalli announced, Kira, who was in his daze woke up with a surprise, Dearka and Athrun bumped each other's heads upon Cagalli's shout, and Millie went down to open the trunk.

The trip lasted for eight hours and everyone couldn't wait to get down from the van. Good thing they arrived at five o'clock, so that they can still catch the redness of the sky when the sun sets.

Kira looked around the resort and sighed at the breath taking sight of the ocean that glimmered from the setting sun's rays, the beach was filled with palm trees and cottages that faced the ocean.

People were walking about doing their own business and just enjoy the relaxing vibe beaches always give.

Cagalli went to the reception area while Athrun followed her with some bags to place in their rented cottage.

Cagalli tapped on the bell on top of the reception table and a woman who was smiling at her stopped whatever she was doing and went towards Cagalli.

"Yes ma'am, how may I be of service?" the receptionist asked in a weird squeaky voice, still smiling.

Cagalli smiled, "Uh, yeah, I'm here to get the keys for our reserved cottage?"

The receptionist typed in her computer, "Name please ma'am?"

"Zala."

The woman typed some more… "I'm sorry ma'am but there's no name 'Zala' registered here…"

Cagalli was shocked and turned to Athrun behind her, "Athrun! I thought you made the reservations!"

Athrun had a puzzled look on his face, "I thought you did!"

"Ugh! Never mind," Cagalli turned back to the receptionist, "We'll rent one now please."

The receptionist went back to her computer, "I'm sorry ma'am, but we are fully booked, besides, our policy only accepts reservations."

Cagalli cursed and sweared as she stormed out of the reception area and went back to the van.

Millie, who was now in the driver's seat, began to worry from the appearance on Cagalli's face, "What's wrong?"

Cagalli cursed some more, "Athrun forgot to make the reservations! We've got no place to stay and we've come all this way for nothing!"

Everyone dropped everything they were doing and ranted at Athrun's face, after a couple of minutes from continuous ranting Athrun couldn't take it anymore, "SHUT THE HELL UUUUPPPP!"

Silence…

Athrun looked at them, panting from his yelling, "Look, it's night time, so we might as well stay here just for the night and go back when it's day break."

Millie stomped her feet with her arms crossed, "Great idea genius! And just where are we suppose to spend the night hm?"

"I know!" Everyone turned to Dearka, "Athrun, being the Goddamn rich bastard that you are, why don't you just buy the damn resort?"

Athrun bowed his face and turned away from Dearka.

Dearka was baffled and scratched his head while Cagalli and Millie glared at him, "Whaaaat?"

Millie went closer, "You idiot! We already told you about the Zala conglomerate!"

Dearka scratched his head, "Oh yeah… I forgot."

Kira, who was just sitting on a corner, began to wonder what they were talking about so he joined in on the fuss, "What's wrong with Athrun's mondo business place?"

Cagalli turned to Kira, "Oh that's right, I haven't told you yet!"

Kira crossed his arms, "Yeah?"

"The Zala conglomerate is having financial difficulties, and…"

"Athrun is one of us now!" Dearka interrupted with a huge grin on his face.

Millie punched Dearka on the stomach, "Go on Cagalli…"

Cagalli continued, "As I was saying, the Zala conglomerate is in near bankruptcy so… they need to…" Cagalli hesitated; she couldn't bring herself to say _it_, so Athrun said it for her, "The Clyne faction and Zala conglomerate need to unite in order to save my dad's company…"

Kira was shock and realized what it all really means, "So… that would mean that you and…"

"Lacus." Cagalli said in a low voice.

Kira continued, "Will have to…"

"Marry." Athrun intercepted.

Kira rubbed his hair and could not believe what he was hearing, "But I thought that it was already dismissed? Lacus told me…"

Before Kira could finish Athrun intercepted again, "She still doesn't know… I can't tell her, I just can't, its best if she learns about it through our parents."

Kira turned to Cagalli who was now clenching her fists, "And you Cagalli…? Are you okay with all this?"

Cagalli looked up at Kira, trying to hold back something, "Obviously not Kira! Why do you think Athrun and I weren't able to go out with you guys during gimmicks? We were too busy finding a way to prevent it from happening!"

"How could you guys not tell Lacus? The longer you wont tell her the more upset she'll become when you do. And why didn't you tell me earlier Cagalli! I can't believe this…"

"Don't Kira, just don't tell her okay? Please? I trust you, and I'm really, really sorry for not telling you."

"Fine. But one of us has to, so… when is the wedding?"

Cagalli wrapped her arms around herself, her face grimed of the very thought of loosing the person that meant so much to her, "We… don't know yet." Her voice heavy with distress.

Dearka became frustrated, "This is giving me a fucking headache man! Mir, where'd you stash the crack?"

Millie rubbed her eyes, "it's below the engine, and can you get me some too? Thanks."

Dearka opened the hood, and reached in his arm to find the weed Miriallia hid under the engine. He found the weed and took it out, upon opening the pack; he noticed that nobody was inside the van.

Dearka approached the gang with the pack of crack on his hand, "Uh guys…"

"Ah, finally, c'mon Dearka cook some!" Millie said in a relieved tone.

Dearka shook his head, "Where's Lacus?"

"What!" Kira was stunned.

"Dude, she's not in the van!"

Cagalli and Athrun began to worry, "She must've heard us!"

Cagalli held Athrun's hand, her face was more worried than ever, "Athrun, me and Millie will look for her in the comfort rooms, while you and Dearka look for her in the souvenir shop, that's usually the places she would go…"

Cagalli looked at her concerned little brother, "And Kira, you -- huh?" he wasn't in sight.

Athrun smiled to calm Cagalli, "Don't worry, we'll find her."

"Oh Athrun, you just don't know how naïve she can get, especially in places she's not familiar with."

"Well, we better get moving; worrying here won't do us any good."

"Okay, call me in my cell when you guys find her okay? I'll try to call her too. Poor Kira… he can't understand his feelings right now."

Kira ran through the crowd and asked random people if they've seen a pink haired girl with cerulean eyes and all of them didn't.

He searched for her by the pool side, at the cafes, restaurants and even in the bars, although the probability of Lacus being in a bar is a million to one.

Kira heaved and panted his hands on his knees, sweat fell from his forehead to his chin, as he wiped it off, and he noticed that something or someone was tugging on his shirt. He turned around and saw a little boy holding a yellow clip, that obviously belonged to Lacus coz of it's one of a kind shape.

Kira smiled, "Hello there…" he then knelt to the eye level of the little boy.

"My mommy told me you were looking for a pink girl." The little boy squeaked.

"Yes that's right, have you seen her?"

The little boy gave Kira the golden clip, "She dropped it while she was walking fast to that boat place."

Kira was perplexed, "Boat place?"

The little boy's mother went closer and carried her son in her arms and smiled at Kira, "He meant the docks young man."

Kira felt a breeze of relief swept over him, "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

Kira dashed with his head still facing the woman with her child in her arms and waved goodbye.

Upon arriving at the docks, the breeze of relief suddenly faded away when he saw lots of yachts and people crowding the place, but he didn't gave up, of course not, so he began asking people again.

The people he asked were countless, most of them didn't even bother to talk to him, Kira soon became very tired, and he looked at his watch and saw that it was eight.

He decided to take a short break, annoyed of the noisy crowd, he looked for solace in the 'Sol Bianca' floating restaurant's deck.

He settled himself on the side of the deck and found peace in the brisk air of the open ocean and twinkling night sky.

Just as he was about to stood and look for Lacus again he heard a sweet familiar voice and said, "Love… is the biggest mystery of the universe."

Kira turned around, and to his surprise and luck the voice was Lacus', but she was wobbling around and smiling like a lunatic on the opposite side of the deck, "Lacus! What's wrong with you!"

Kira ambled towards Lacus and caught her just in time before she fell on the floor; Lacus began to laugh hysterically and continued on what she was saying in between laughs, "But why… try solving it…when one can simply view it for what it is…"

Kira was having a hard time settling Lacus from her, tossing and turning and laughing at the same time, "Lacus are you drunk! But you don't reek of alcohol… then why are you like this?"

Suddenly a middle aged man with a huge beer belly approached Kira from behind, heaving and panting from climbing to the deck from down the restaurant, "Excuse me young lad, do ye know the li'l missy here?"

Kira's facial expression is as if he is flabbergasted, "Uh… y-yes…"

The old man ho-hoed like Santa, his hands on his belly, "Well pleased to meet ye, I'm the owner of this e're beach resort, I invited the li'l missy e're to some drinks, turns out she cant handle me old gin." He guffawed some more.

Lacus was still in Kira's arms and was still laughing, "Oh hi there Mister Sol! Isn't it a lovely night!"

Kira grinned worriedly at the old man, "How come she doesn't smell like alcohol?"

Mr. Sol guffawed again, "Sorry 'bout that, accidentally placed me 'ole gin in 'er glass 'o water, been lookin' fo' 'er everywher', well, seems you found 'er, best be on my way then, please enjoy me resort! By the way feel free to use me cabins for ye comfort."

Kira smiled, "T-thank you sir!" he then turned back his attention to the still chuckling Lacus, at least her hysterical laughter died down and her constant moving has finally stopped.

Lacus held on to Kira's shoulder for support, her eyes were only half open, and she smiled a sinister smile, "And marvel at the wonders and strangeness it brings?"

Kira was as confused as ever, "Lacus what the heck are talking about!"

Lacus went closer to Kira's face and stared deep in to his amethyst eyes, "Love…is the biggest mystery of the universe…"

Slowly she leaned in closer and puckered her lips, then instantly kissed Kira, which caught him ever so off guarded, he blushed. And felt that strange feeling that this has happened before, what was it called? Ah yes…de ja vu.

Once again Lacus fell on Kira's arms, in which again, caught him by surprise, he gazed at her face… so peaceful, radiant and attractive.

He lifted her legs with his other arm and carried her; then he proceeded to the cabin the old man mentioned earlier.

He placed her on one of the double decked beds, and settled himself on the opposite side of the cabin on a cushioned chair, as he sat; he gazed once more at the luminous ocean.

Lacus whimpered, after a couple of minutes she has woken up, she sat up and tried to wonder where she is and what had happened, she stood off the bed and heard a strange noise, she went closer to the chair and recognized the mahogany hair that rested upon it.

She smiled. It filled her with delight, just looking at the sleeping boy in front of her; she placed her palm on his cheek and went closer to whisper in his ear, "Wake up Kira, the others might be worried about us…"

Kira shuddered, and woke up, but is only half awake, his vision was blurry, and he squinted his eyes and stared at the unknown person in front of him waiting to get a clearer vision.

Lacus' palm was still on his cheek, the familiar scent roused him even more, finally he can see clearly now, and was speechless at the image he sees before his very eyes, "Lacus…" he whispered.

"Thank you Kira… for taking care of me." Lacus spoke in a soft tone, she held Kira's hand and caressed it with her cheek and closed her eyes.

Kira stood up from the chair and held both of Lacus' hands, how it started became a blur, both of them soon found themselves on a bed, Kira breathed heavily, his heart pounding nervously, he was on top of her, sweating at the growing heat their body made.

Kira felt an exquisite spasming in his loins as he found the peak of her breast and felt it harden against his hands, "Beautiful…" Kira whispered silently, and leaned closer to touch his mouth to hers, shuddering for the pleasure of it.

This was delicious beyond belief, Lacus thought with her own astonishment, abandoning any interest in resisting him to wind her arms about his neck, her fingers through the auburn softness of his hair.

Yes, he was sweet to feel as well, she acknowledged as he moaned a little, his breathing quickening. Kira shivered with the fire that was building in his loins, with the pleasure of her breasts that thrust up against his ribs, and again, opened his mouth and tasted her with his tongue.

He moved his lips along her jaw, to her ear, across her throat. Yes. It was an unbearable sweetness, and – suddenly he knew their garments were in the way. He sat up abruptly to unbuckle his belt, and peeled off his shirt and pants; shoes were likewise discarded and he reached in to do the same to her, savouring every touch.

Then he bent to her again. Lacus moaned and closed her eyes as his hands moved closer, stripping away the last of her attire while his mouth found her breasts. His hands… she arched and twisted, and felt herself open to the fingers that moved much lower, and set piercing flames of delight to quiver through her belly.

"Aaaaah, Lacus!" she heard him murmur, and welcomed the encompassing, sleek warmth of his body as he moved over her, between her thighs.

"Kira…!" she clawed him fiercely, anger surrendered to unbearable hunger. Then he slipped inside and began to move. Breath that groaned as muscles moved hard beneath silken skin, all caught in the rhythm that swept them both away.

It was purest magic. And Kira cried out as utter pleasure prickled through his body, exploded into waves that shimmered. He heard her cry out as well, clenched so perfectly about him, and then felt himself slip down toward a new and superb peace he had not known before.

Although he did it with countless women, this time was completely different, everything is different when you in love, and finally he has tasted a virgin…

He rolled onto his side, drawing the wonder of her now pliant form against him, gladly burying his face against the lush mass of her hair, and breathed the sweet-scented sensuality of her into nostrils that welcomed.

"Lacus…," he whispered again, his fingers tracing along the smooth line of her hips to find a breast again.

Lacus stared upwards, watching the dimmed light that gave them the luminance to see each other. Still surprised and bewildered by so much feeling, she explored the sense of contentment that was its result.

Kira's body against her own was pleasantly warm and large and smooth, as though he belonged there… Belonged?

Could it be that this was what she had sought? The reason for her baiting of him? Or the reason for her friends' wily smiles? She frowned a little, thinking that everyone had known… leaving her out of their secretive yet non-malicious undertones.

She shifted in the circle of Kira's arms, and stroked his hair, and touched the strong line of his jaw…

She gazed at his smile, his eyes closed; his face was remarkably happy and young. And he trembled carefully under her touch as her fingers traced lower to explore the firm column of his throat, across the broad hard muscles of his chest, to the soft part of his belly and the quiescent member below.

Her fingers closed around the soft skin that sheathed it, and it stirred and hardened. He gasped and arched a little. Of a sudden, Lacus grinned.

"You are mine Kira…!" Lacus declared. He groaned.

"Yes Lacus I am! Do anything you want to do to me!" Lacus rolled on top of him as though mounting a stallion.

"I will!" she told him fiercely, and Kira, reaching for her, laughed pure joy.

000000000000000000000

Cagalli finally became very tired, they have searched for Lacus everywhere, she sat on one of the benches in the resort's mini garden, her legs beginning to ache, her feet almost sprained, she glanced at the clock in the middle of the garden on a steel pole and realized that it was already nine p.m.

Millie sat beside her as well; she too is starting to feel exhausted, "Cagalli, I think we should call Athrun and Dearka to meet us here, maybe their also starting to get worried about us…"

Cagalli took out her hanky from her back pocket and wiped the sweat on her forehead, "Yeah, I guess your right." She then reached for her cell phone and called Athrun.

It was only a couple of minutes after, that Athrun and Dearka arrived to where Cagalli and Millie were. Athrun leaned on a lamp post next to the bench Cagalli was sitting, he was panting and heaving from exhaustion, while Dearka's legs gave up and sat on the paved ground in front of Millie.

Athrun reached his hand to Cagalli's shoulder and reassured her from her constant worrying, "Don't worry…I'm sure Kira found her."

Cagalli looked at Athrun's face, seeing him smile at her almost completely made all her qualms disappear, "Yeah…I think so too, but I'm also worried that she might have heard us, she hates it when I keep secrets from her."

"What we should be worrying about is where to sleep! Any ideas?" Dearka announced uninvited, but alas, he was right; this was the real dilemma they have not yet solved.

Millie stole glances from the three of them, realizing that none of them has an idea she proceeded in announcing hers, "I know! Me and Cagalli could sleep in the van!"

Dearka gave her a strange look, "Yo! Then where will me and Athrun sleep huh!"

"That's your problem!" Millie retorted.

Cagalli stood up and began to walk in the direction of the parking lot, "C'mon, let's go eat… I heard that there's a nice floating restaurant at the docks."

Dearka followed with his hands at the back of his head, "That's the first good thing I've heard since we've arrived here!"

Although worn-out and aching, nothing beats a hearty meal to keep you going; especially with people you love the most…

000000000000000000000000000

**A/n:** Whooh! Man… was that long or was that long? I'm pooped… please don't forget to read and review! Pleasees!

I love you guys… ;3


End file.
